Terbego Tersayang
by Lunar Sch
Summary: Jum. Kapan elu bisa peka? - Nijimura Shuuzou


Tittle: Terbego Tersayang

Cast : Mayuzumi C., Nijimura S.

Rated : T+ (For language)

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi

Summary: Jum. Kapan elu bisa peka? - Nijimura Shuuzou

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan komersil apapun dari pembuatan fanfik ini.

.

.

.

1.

Nijimura suka sekali menganggu Mayuzumi ketika ia lebih memilih membaca Light novelnya daripada menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Namun ada kala nya-

"Nyong! Jangan minta pangku elah. Elu berat!" Protes Mayuzumi yang merasa terganggu.

"Elu ngomong gitu ya, notis gue kek. Kalo gue gak kayak gini. Kapan elu nya notis bego." Bibir monyong Nijimura bertambah monyong beberapa senti.

Novel dibuang asal oleh Nijimura. Membisikkan sesuatu pada Mayuzumi, "Kapan elo perhatiin gue Jum?"

Menyerangai. "Lo mau diperhatiin disini apa di ranjang sayang?"

Pukulan sayang mendarat di kepala Mayuzumi, "MESUM LO!"

-ia menyesal menganggu Mayuzumi saat membaca novel

2.

Terkadang Mayuzumi heran kenapa ia mau berpacaran dengan Nijimura yang cuek nya kebangetan-

"Yang, belom makan. Laper. Bikinin gih." Mimik datar dan dengan nada memohon -yang sebenarnya juga datar- menyambut gendang telinga Nijimura.

"Gak. Males."

-dan Mayuzumi berakhir ngenes dengan gak makan malam hari itu.

3.

Karna Mayuzumi dan Nijimura adalah korban PHP Akashi Seijuuro. Jadi terkadang mereka membicarakan sang mantan gebetan terindah-

"Heh. Gua liat Sei tadi, jalan sama Aomine. Dia tambah cantik ya." Mayuzumi membalik halaman novelnya sambil menyomot snack di meja.

Sementara bibir Nijimura tambah monyong. "... Yaudah sih. Lo kan udah punya gue."

-tapi kalau Nijimura cemburu gakpapa, kan?

4.

"-elo cemburu nyong?"

"Kagak elah. Ngapain juga."

"Tenang aja deh. Bagi gua, desahan elu yang paling merdu."

Pipi Nijimura memerah malu.

"JUM BEGO!"

5.

Loh? Bukannya elu adek kelas gua ya nyong? Kok kita seangkatan?

... gua kan masuk kelas aksel

Elo kan bego nyong.

\- Nijimura gak terima ya tuhan :'(

5.

"Ngapain aja? Tumben pulang telat."

"Tadi Hayama suruh ngebikinin tugas dari dosen nya."

"OH! KALO GUA MINTA TOLONG GAK ELO NOTIS. BHAY JUM BHAY."

Perlu diketahui sebenarnya hati Nijimura cakiddd mendengarnya.

6.

Mayuzumi menghela napas. Menyodorkan sebungkus nasi goreng pada Nijimura.

"Iya maaf gua yang salah gak bilang kalo gua di tembak Hayama. Btw gua bawa nasi goreng buat lu. Makan bareng yuk yang."

7.

Tadi Haizaki nyariin kamu. Katanya mau balikin jaket.

Oh? Makasih Jum. Mana anaknya?

Aku usir.

Kenapa lu usir?

Gakpapa. Eneg ngelihatnya

'GUA JELES PEAK'

8.

Mencelos adalah saat Nijimura tahu bahwa Hayama menyukai Mayuzumi sejak pemuda itu masih berada di bangku SMA

Tolong tuhan kokoro sujo udah kratak. Gak kuat

-Nijimura gakpapa kok mazz :')

9.

Shuuzo Nijimura, 18 tahun. Uke ternyolot dan terbego yang pernah Mayuzumi kenal.

Chihiro Mayuzumi, 19 tahun. Seme paling gak peka dan minta di tabok setiap saat yang Nijimura kenal.

10.

Karna saat mereka bertengkar. Mayuzumi adalah orang pertama yang akan diam dan meminta maaf.

"Maaf deh. Udah ah yang gak usah monyong gitu, cakepnya ilang ntar."

11.

Kapan elu bisa notis gua peak.

-Nijimura ngenes sambil makan permen mintz kala melihat Mayuzumi tersenyum pada Izuki Shun.

\- Itu sebelum mereka pacaran sih.

12.

Ya pokoknya met valentin! Ini gua kasih coklat.

Gua gak butuh coklat yang.

Lha terus apa jum?

Desahan elu diranjang udah cukup kok

... Keparat lu.

13.

"Setelah lulus lu mau ngapain jum?"

"Hah? Tumben nanya begituan?"

"Pengen aja."

"Hm hm." Mayuzumi mengurut dagunya -novelnya sudah hilang entah kemana-

"Punya anak sama elo, banyaknya 25."

"GUA GAK BISA HAMIL BEGO!"

Seketika hati nurani Nijimura kratak /3

14.

Pemandangan Nijimura memeluk Nash saat latihan drama sore itu membuat Mayuzumi menggaruk tembok.

'Harusnya itu kan gua.'

15.

"Jum? Tumben jemput."

"Ya gua takut elu diculik sama pereman rambut emas yang lu peluk kemaren."

16.

"...cemburu ya?"

"Hm. Udah yuk pulang. Gua laper, makan diluar ya?"

17.

Tadi Nash sms aku.

Sms gimana sayang?

Shuuzo. Jadi pacarku ya. Gitu yang.

APUS KONTAKNYA SEKARANG JUGA!

18.

"Gua sayang elo jumi."

"Gua juga sayang elo nyong."

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

A/n: Makasih yang sudah review di geplakan cinta TvT)b maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu. Ffnet di chrome dan UC Browser kena internet positif /curhat

Kalian membuat saya berkembang-kembang/?

THENKIEESSS BANGET! Buat yang minta sekuel.. ntar kalau lunar udah dapat ilham/geplak


End file.
